Flogg
Flogg, aka Brakk, is a fictional character in the animated television series The New Adventures of He-Man. He is the leader of the Evil Mutants from the planet Denebria. The Original Flogg Evil Mutant Leader of the goon squad from the alien planet Denebria located in the Tri-Solar System. Flogg has a nasty temper and lashes out with his Energy Whip whenever he gets angry. He hates Skeletor but serves the evil lord as his grumbling second command. Mission: To lead his moronic mutant assistant, Slushhead, and the rest of the goon aliens when Skeletor commands them to attack He-Man and the Galactic Guardians from the planet Primus. Battle Equipment: Helmet, Shoulder Armor, Energy Whip. Minicomics Flogg's first appearance is in the minicomic "Skeletor's Journey". In the minicomic, he leads the Mutants and prepares to attack Primus with his newest weapon, the Terrorclaw, until Skeletor's arrival. Skeletor deposes Flogg, but likely Flogg remains as Skeletor's second in command, since he looks smarter than his bumbling henchmen, Slushhead and Optikk. Flogg and Skeletor are the only two villains who escape in Battle for the Crystal, and in The Revenge of Skeletor!, he ties one of the technicians in Titus observatory with his whip. When the Galactic Guardians Arrive, Flogg is waiting them on board the Terrorclaw, but Flipshot defeats him with the Bolajet The New Adventures of He-Man In the TV series, Skeletor does not take command of the Mutants, but fakes allegiance to Flogg. Since Flogg remains as leader of the Mutants, there are moments in which Skeletor must abandon his plans in order to follow Flogg's orders. Though not so cunning as Skeletor, Flogg is not so insane, making a sort of balance between the two. Though he is not particularly intelligent, Flogg is an imposing military commander who is most effective when he is commanding his Mutant armada from the Mutant Mothership. Skeletor and Flogg come to an agreement: Skeletor will help Flogg conquer Primus in return for Flogg's help in destroying He-Man. One of Flogg's terms is that he will remain in charge of the Mutants. Skeletor agrees, and is able to manipulate and control Flogg from behind the scenes by using Flogg's own arrogance and vanity to control him. As the various plots to destroy He-Man and conquer Primus are usually devised by Skeletor, Flogg is always quick to blame Skeletor when things go wrong. Flogg also appears to fear Skeletor, and sometimes Skeletor simply intimidates Flogg into doing what he wants. Thanks to Skeletor, Flogg actually succeeds in conquering Primus after a clever scheme fooling Primus and its ruler Master Sebrian into thinking the Mutants want peace. Flogg is able to proclaim himself King of Primus and the Mutants seize control of the planet with Skeletor in pursuit of He-Man and the growing rebellion against the Mutant invaders. The Mutants remain in control of the planet for some time; as Mara states in the episode "Skeletor's Victory" that she and He-Man have been in the wilderness for days. The Mutant invaders are eventually forced to flee Primus when the entire planet rises up against them and their Mothership is forcibly removed from the planet. Skeletor and Flogg's dominance over Primus and victory over the Primans lasts for a total of five episodes including "The Gift", "Skeletor's Victory", "He-Man in Exile", "The Seeds of Resistance" and "The Battle for Levitan". At the end of the series, Skeletor, Flogg and the other Mutants take part in the Galactic Games where they fight the Galactic Guardians and He-Man. The Guardians win the games, but the organizers of the Games capture them. During their imprisonment, Flogg finally decides to attack Primus with everything he has, including having the Gleanons under Crita's leadership assist them. The Mutants are able to conquer Primus once again, with the Galactic Guardians and He-Man absent, but the Guardians escape their captivity and return in the Starship Eternia. The Primans are once again able to defeat the Mutants, and Flogg realizing he has finally lost, agrees to surrender all his forces. Toys Flogg was released in the first wave of He-Man toys. Twisting his waist made him move his arms, so he could attack with his whip. A second figure of the character was released under the name Hook'Em Flogg. He didn't have a helmet like the previous version, but his armor included a chinguard. Trivia * Flogg is the first villain of the He-Man universe who gave the moral in an episode, warning Slushhead to check the water level before diving. * In the episode "Planet of Junk", Flogg uses an image projector which changes his appearance to that of a human who looks a lot like Man-At-Arms. Category:Characters Category:The New Adventures of He-Man characters Category:Evil Mutants